Horror Hotel
by Chuckles lee ray
Summary: This cross-over does not only include Chucky and Freddy, but Jason, Jeepers Creepers, Tiffany, Esther, and many more surprise guests. Horror Hotel is where ALL slashers hang out and mingle. You will meet some familar faces and see couples form between famous horror icons. If you have any horror icon that you would like to be added to the story, just comment or PM me.
1. Arriving at Horror Hotel

I would like to thank LJ1983 for inspiring me to do a giant crossover! Her story 'the monster club' has been a huge inspiration! So check out her stories and enjoy!

Monsters, ghouls, goblins, ghosts, slashers and even inatimate objects that shouldn't be moving on their own, whatever creature you are this was the place to be. Horror Hotel was the name, whether you were hiding from the cops, an ex-girlfriend or just plain relaxing they welcomed you. Horror Hotel was the best place for even the most famous slashers and creatures of sort. (And the only.)

"Wow, Chucky you really outdid yourself on this one!" Tiffany said in awe to her doll husband as she looked up at the tall building.

The possessed doll snickered to himself as he hid a coupon behind his back. He looked up at his famous wife with mischief and then continued waddling towards the giant building.

She grumbled as she saw the doll drop the piece of paper he hid and scurried to pick it up. She just rolled her eyes as she wrapped an arm around Glenda who had been giggling at her father's misfortune.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this." Freddy grumbled to himself as he jumped out of a taxi. "I don't need a vacation! I live in dreams, for gods sake!"

Freddy continued grumbling until a voice of pure excitment called out to him, "Freddy!" The happy voice called in a low, but thrilled tone.

Freddy jerked his head up to see a familar face. The figure had large wings that rustled behind the creatures back and was clearly inhuman with it's demonic like features. It's teeth were sharp and claws that could easily rip through flesh. Freddy's frown instantly faded and chuckled when he saw him.

"Jeepers!" Cried Freddy with an equal amount of excitment.

The creature chuckled as he put his hand out in front of himself as a gesture to shake hands. Freddy didn't shake but put his hand up and wriggled his bladed fingers. They both chuckled as they entered the giant building.

"Look at that freak." Whispered Chucky to Glenda.

They both chuckled as they watched a tall creature walk by with three sets of arms. The creature obviously heard Chucky and turned and hissed.

"Yikes." Laughed the doll, barely startled.

"Smarten up, you two!" Warned Tiffany as she nodded apoligetically to the creature.

"Still making trouble?" Asked a familar voice from behind the possessed doll.

The doll wirled around on his heel to see an old buddy, (annoying old buddy.)

"Freddy." Chucky said clearly unamused.

"It's nice to see you again." Tiffany chimed in before an argument started.

"And to you too, Mrs. Ray." Freddy answered politly, nodding his head. But then glared back at Chucky, who rolled his eyes.

"Hey, is that Jeepers, over there?" The red-headed doll asked looking happier.

"No. It's a shoe." Freddy said sarcastically witha flat voice. But then spoke again sounding more in character. "Of coarse it's Jeepers!"

Upon hearing his name the figure bobbed his head up from the gist-shop merchindise and headed over to greet the small group. Jeepers smiled politly at Tiffany and Chucky before turning his attention to the teenagers behind them.

"Oh, my! I had no idea that you two had children!" He said with a goofy grin.

"This is Glenda." Replied Chucky. "And Glen."

"I love children." Jeepers said shaking hands with the twins.

"That's a little ironic." Chucky mumbled under his breath.

"Love eating them." Said Freddy, speaking up.

Jeepers gave a sideways glare before clearing his throat. "I'm on a no-kid diet. Eating them just gives me too much energy, i'm getting too old for my heart going that fast."

Glen shuttered at the thought of being eaten. Tiffany giggled nervously as she wrapped her arms around her children tightly.

"Alright, nice seeing you guys again. Maybe we can hang out in the gameroom later on." The winged creature said bending over to shake the doll's hand and then straigtening back to shake Tiffany's.

**Later that day**

Chucky and Tiffany tucked the twins into bed and managed to sneak off downstairs into the gameroom. Finally after running through the maze of hallways they managed to find a door that read: **Game Room**

Tiffany pushed the door open to see a small group of people-creatures. Jeepers was talking to Freddy and another person, who had his back turned. The figure was large, probably 6'2.

"Oh, you guys came." Said Jeepers turning his attention away from the unknown figure and Freddy.

The figure turned and faced the famous actress and her doll husband. He wore a hockey mask and filthy clothes. He didn't say a word, but Chucky and Tiffany already knew who he was.

"Jason." Tiffany said with a warm smile.

Jason nodded his head politly and made a hand gesture for them to come over join. Although Jason never talked, he was a great listener. Tiffany and Chucky both happily sat down at the table. They sat at one side of the table while Jeepers, Freddy and Jason sat at the other side.

Freddy started off the conversation by talking about the amount of children that just weren't getting scared like they used too.

"I'm telling you, there's an orphanage down the street, and they used to scream every night. Now I'm lucky if they even shiver." Freddy said shaking his slowly.

"Which orphanage would that be?" Asked an unfamilar voice from behind the group.

The voice sounded young and female and not to mention demonic. Although the russian accent made her sound smart it did not cover the sound of pure evil that managed to seep into her words.

The groupturned to see a young girl, dressed as if going to a wedding, (or funeral.) Her hair black hair was put up in pigtails and the curls just hit her shoulders. She was cute, but something about her made your skin crawl as her smile was not ment for happiness but for blood and murder.

A/N I hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing this!


	2. Chapter 2: More guests

The group did take notice to the odd creepy vibe she gave off. Freddy was the first to speak up, "I don't know. Just that one down the block."

"Hmm." The young girl hummed with an odd smile.

Just as she was about to say something, another presense came through the door. The girl turned around, obviously irritated. Her expression shifted as she realized who had entered. She smiled innocently up at the tall figure.

"Hello, my name is Esther." She cooed, holding out her hand in awe of the man.

"You're a little young for him, sweet cheeks." Freddy sneered.

Esther whipped her head back, facing Freddy with a piercing glare. Her curles bounced to the fast movement as if angered.

"Isn't that right, Micheal?" Freddy asked, not scared of the young girl.

Micheal nodded slowly, trying not to be rude to the 'young' girl. Her head shot from Freddy to Micheal, then back at Freddy.

"I have you know, i am in my mid-thirties and killed more families then your nightmares killed children! She smiled as she backed out of Freddy's face and turned to face Micheal again.

"Besides, we both have been in evil insitutions." She purred as she held out her hand again.

This time Micheal happily shook the young WOMAN'S hand and smiled behind his mask. The small group looked shocked at the girls age.

"I wish i could look twenty years younger." Tiffany whispered to Chucky with envy.

"I love you anyways, babe." Chucky answered as he stood up on his chair and kissed Tiffany lightly on the cheek.

Freddy cringed at the sight and made barfing noises, in return got a smack over the head by Tiffany. Tiffany then gave a warm smile at Micheal and Esther.

"Sit." She said with eyes sparkling.

Esther nodded a thanks and lead Micheal by the hand to the table. Esther sat next to Tiffany and Micheal sat at the head of the table.

"So what brings you here, Esther?" Tiffany asked with curiousity.

"Well, I was disguised as i child, killed a man, the wife of the man kicked me in the face, making my neck crack. Now I'm hiding here to heal." Esther managed to say in one breath.

"Smart. I mean to disguise as a child, not the neck thing..." Chucky started to say but trailed off.

"Hmm, yes. I have a rare condition in which i do not age correctly. I knew that you were wondering." Esther said trying not to sound rude.

They all nodded. Silence fell quickly. Tiffany, yet again managed to save them. "So, Esther how long have you been disguised?"

"Years. And my name is Leena, but i really do prefer 'Esther' as it does not reveal my identity." She replied with her accent. "So, what brings you here,...?"

"Oh, it's Tiffany. And we are here for a vacation." Tiff replied cuddling up to Chucky.

"Oh, you are here with the doll?" She asked, obviously refering to Chucky.

"Hey! I wasn't always a doll! I was known as the Lakeshore strangler! People feared me as much as they do now!" Chucky yelled offened.

"Calm it down, shorty." Freddy chuckled, placing a bladed hand on his shoulder.

Chucky pushed Freddy's gloved hand away and crossed his arms as if he was a child.

"Oh, i did not mean it as an insult. I just did not know your name." Esther said politly, but with a flat voice.

"Chucky." The doll said uncrossing his arms and leaning over the table to shake hands. "So, uh, you and Micheal?" Chucky asked making eyebrow movements.

She giggled softly, before responding, "I was just introducing myself."

The small group giggled and rolled their eyes. Esther's eyes shifted from the group to Micheal. He was just staring back at her. Her cheeks felt hot from slight embaressment. He obviously didn't say anything, (big shock.) But beneath the table he reached for her hand and squeezed it as he looked back up at the group. She looked up at the group with a suprisingly large amount of joy. Tiffany smiled warmly before speaking up over the whispers and giggles.

"Well, i think they make a cute couple." Tiffany agreed, patting Esther's free hand softly in a reassuring manner.

Esther nodded for the kindness and turned to look back at Micheal who had pulled out a small notepad and began writing in it. She watched as he scribbled down words. He slid it across the table, Esther picked it up and read the note: **Are you okay?**

Esther nodded with a slight smile, he squeezed her hand again before turning back to the small conversations between the group.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" Freddy whispered over to Chucky, clearly noticing the couple passing notes back and forth.

Chucky shrugged, following Freddy's gaze to the couple.

"I'm surprised Micheal got a girl. A young one too." Chuckled Chucky, watching the couple giggle.

Tiffany, noticing Freddy and the doll chatting leaned in. "If you are making fun of them, be sure to remember i know secrets and have pictures."

The two shuttered at the thought of Tiffany showing embarressing pictures of them. She giggled demonically as she straightened her posture and continued to watch the adorable couple, who had past yet another note.

Tiffany placed a hand over her mouth to keep from 'awe' ing at the couple. Even Jeepers was amazed at how much they got along. He leaned over the table to Tiffany, who hadn't taken her eyes off the couple.

"I can see them together for awhile." He whispered.

"Are you kidding me? They were both in institutions! They would kill eachother before they even get married!" Chucky bursted out, making Freddy chuckle, but nod his head in agreement.

Esther and Micheal turned away from eachothers gazes and stared warningly at the possessed doll and his chuckling, burnt friend. Tiffany frowned as she hit Chucky over the head.

"What did i do? I was just being truthful!" Chucky yelled defending himself as he rubbed the back of his head, Freddy only laughed.

"You too." Tiffany said equally angered as she hit Freddy in the head.

Freddy stopped his laughter and scowled at the small doll who began laughing. Just as everybody began to shout, a loud horn honked from the parking lot at the back of the building. The group fell silent as Jeepers jumped up from his seat and carefully walked towards the back door.

"Be careful." Tiffany told him worriedly.

"Dear, he's a freakin' overgrown demon bat-thing that eats people. He'll be okay." Chucky reassured his wife with attitude.

Jeepers ignored the bickering and peeked through the blinds, there, parked in front of the building, was an old red car. It looked antique, but didn't have any sign of rust or dint. The car's horn honked once more as if to say 'hi', Jeepers began to grow suspicious of the car and tried to squint his eyes to see the driver through the tinted windows.

Freddy grew impatiant and noisily stomped over to the blinds, where he jokeingly waved a gloved hand. In response the car's lights blared and blinded the two men. The car revved its engine, before speeding full-speed ahead at the building. The car crashed through the wall, making Jeepers and Freddy go flying across the room and hitting the back wall.

The two landed with a loud 'THUD' the group cringed at the sound that echoed off the floor. After they finished helping up Jeepers (they didn't help Freddy for obvious reasons, one reason being tat he was a major jerk.) they looked up at the car which seemed to have magically reveal no scratches, not even one little mark.

"Christine?" Asked Freddy, rubbing his briused (and still burnt) shoulder.

The car happily blinked its lights on and off in response. The small crowd waved in silence at the shiny and brand-new looking car. B efore anybody could speak up, the car's radio turned on and began singing a chorus of a song:

_Hello old friend,_

_It's really good to see you once again._

_Hello old friend, _

_It's really good to see you once again._

The group giggled softly at the car's repsonse to them. One by one they introduced themselves if they haven't met her before.

"Esther."

"I'm Tiffany, but some people call me 'Tiff'."

"Jeepers, I like 'Jeeps,' but nobody says that."

"..." Said Jason.

"..." Repeated Micheal.

"Charles, but my friends call me 'Chucky'."

"You already know me." Mumbled Freddy still in pain.

The car flickered its lights again to agree. The car seemed nice enough, then again she really hadn't said much, and she kind of crashed through the wall.

"Everyone, this is Christine." Freddy grumbled.

"So, uh, Christine, what brings you here?" Tiffany asked politly.

Before Christine could play the radio a voice spoke from the hole in the wall.

"I told her to come here." Said a female voice.

The voice was young, but not as young Esther sounded. The voice also sounded a bit shy. Everyone turned to the gap in the wall to see a shadowy outline of a woman in a dress.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Can you guess who it is?! Well, thanks for reading! Review too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Carrie and the beast

The figure stepped out of the shadowy grasp of the night's grasp and into the gameroom. It was revealed that she was a teenager, maybe sixteen or seventeen. She gave a shy smile as she held her shoulder, looking slightly embarressed. Nobody really said anything, well, except Freddy...

"Did you make her do that?" Freddy asked in slight anger.

"No, she chose to run you over with her own free will." The girl replied with a smile.

Freddy grumbled a few words before returning to his seat. They all sat down peacefully at the table, some stared at the young girl, while others stared at the hole in the wall, some even grumbled while looking off in the distance, (Only Freddy.)

This time, instead of Tiffany saving the day, Esther spoke up. "My name is Esther, what's your name?" She asked with her charming Russian accent.

"Uh, Carrie." The girl replied with a shy wave towards the group.

Everybody mumbled their own 'hi's' and 'hello's' (except Jason and Micheal, duh.) After Jeepers kindly grabbed another table anddragged it over to their table to connect them, Carrie sat down.

"So, sweetface, what brings you here? You don't look like the kind of 'killer-type'?" Tiffany asked with her usual kind tone.

"I was picked on a lot, I just snapped one day, and well, killed almost everyone at my prom." Carrie answered in a sad and regretting voice.

"Oh, it's okay. Everybody here has done way worse things than that." Tiffany said softly, patting Carrie's back.

After awhile, Tiffany began feeling sleepy and her and the doll walked back to there room, Jeepers was invited to go on a ride around town in Christine and Freddy decided to walk up and down hallways and give nightmares throughout the hotel. Only leaving Micheal, Esther, Jason and Carrie.

Jason switched to a spot closer to Carrie so she wouldn't be alone at the 'end table.' She gave a smile of 'thanks' before asking, "What's your name?"

Jason looked helplessly at Micheal then back at Carrie. Esther smiled before looking up at Carrie and saying, "They don't speak, we are stuck with the muties."

Carrie nodded as Esther shifted don a couple seats to be closer to the couple, Micheal did the same.

"They remind me of my sister, Max. She was practically deaf." Esther explained, not taking her eyes off Micheal's ghostly masked face.

They both looked up at Jason, who was still struggling to say something as simple as his name. Micheal, finally remembered his notepad that he had, slid it towards Jason. Who happily grabbed a free pen and scribbled down letters: **Jason**

"It's nice to meet you, Jason." Carrie smiled, itquickly faded when she added, "My mom would never let me talk to men. I was never allowed to date either."

Jason quickly scribbled down somethiing down onto the notepad, before sliding it back over to Carrie. It read: **My mom was protective too**

Carrie nodded, "Very."

Behind the mask, Jason actually chuckled. Carrie's smile grew bigger as she realised the amount of feelings he was revealing.

"I think we should leave them be. They look quite happy together." Eser whispered to Micheal, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Goodnight. It was nice meeting you, Carrie." Esther said politly as her and Micheal waved goodbye and left.

Carrie waved goodbye to the couple and turned back to Jason. The two spoke all night, well, okay, Carrie did, but Jason wrote notes. Carrie turned to Jason with a half smile and spoke softly, "It's getting late. I'm going to my room."

Jason nodded understandingly, but felt depressed at the gracefully got up out of her seat and then raised her right hand, she flicked her wrist and just like that, the door flew open on her command. Jason jumped slightly, but was impressed. She giggled as she winked at him and left.

Jason looked to the floor, a lonley breeze seemed to grow stronger as the seconds passed by with Carrie's absence. Jason only raised his head to the sound of fast footsteps, Carrie raced in the room, kissed the side of Jason's mask then raced back out.

Jason felt the spot she had just kissed and looked at the smudges of lipstick it left on his fingertips.

"Hey, zombieboy!" Called a familar voice.

Jason looked up to see a suspiciously concerned Freddy. He was examining Jason like a science experiment.

"Hey, what's that on your cheek?" Freddy asked, pointing to the pink smudges of pink on Jason's mask.

Jason immediantly raised a hand over the smudges and began trying to scrub the stain off. The lipstick only spreaded across his mask, making it look hot pink.

"Woah, is that lipstick? Is it that Carrie chick, that did that?" Freddy asked with a sly smirk. "She got the hots for you."

Jason stopped trying to scrub away the pink apocalipse that had spreaded over half the mask and looked up at Freddy who was still rambling about Carrie.

"...Like, she is totally into you." Freddy looked up at Jason and chuckled, "She must have low standards, zombieboy."

That was it, Jason grabbed his machete from the table and swung it at Freddy, who managed to flee the room before it hit him. Jason stepped out into the hallway to see Freddy waiting patiantly outside the door for him.

"Use your maggot infested brain and listen to me." Freddy yelled, holding his hands out in front of himself. "All I'm saying is that you have a babe with low standards, and sooner or later someone who is in her legue is going to snatch her from you, so i suggest a makeover. Put new clothes on, maybe a new mask, a new machete, oh, and maybe some cologne."

Jason stood his ground. Would she leave, if a better offer came? Was he good enough? Was she even his? He thought for moment before nodding slowly in thought. He was right, Carrie was a catch, but she was too pretty for other men not to notice her.

"Well, what are ya gonna do, Wormhead?" Freddy asked in annoyance of the silence.

Jason took out his notepad and scribbled an answer...

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What's Jason's reply? Is he good enough for Carrie? Anyways, love you guys, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

**THAT MORNING...**

"Hello?" Tiffany answered the phone sleepily.

"Look, Tiffany. I want to ask a favour."

"Freddy?"

"Yes, it's me.

"You know, i had a dream last night, did you have anything to do with it?"

"Look, Tiffany, I'm not here to talk about the dream you had about Johnny Depp. I'm here to ask a favour."

"So it was you. A nd what kind of favour? You better not be in trouble with that 'Nancy' girl again, why don't you just leave her alone."

"It's not a favour for me, it's for a friend."

"Oh. Who?"

"Jason."

"But i thought you hated him? You tortured him with memories and he cut your head off."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not go through the family album? Look, please just me in the gameroom in twenty minutes?"

"Fine."

"Okay, I owe you one, thanks."

Tiffany hung up the phone and sprung out of bed to her drawer. She pulled out an expensive, black dress, with red polka dots. In a hurry she pulled out the first pair of heels that she saw from the closet and hurried over to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Chucky asked taking a sip of coffee as he sat on the kitchen counter.

"Uh, Freddy." She replied slowly, carefully examining his face.

He sighed, but he trusted it was important. She gave an appriciative smile, before kissing his forehead and grabbing a muffin and then leaving.

"Kids! You're fending for yourselves for breakfast!" Chucky yelled, taking another sip of

"Mom's gone?" Glenda grumbled.

"Yep."

"What do you need me to do?" Tiff asked as she slumped into a chair.

"Jason wants a makeover." Freddy snickered, earning a glare from Jason.

"What for?" Tiffany asked sweetly, ignoring Freddy's cruel giggles.

Jason writing something down on his notepad, she waited patiently until he finished. The note read:** For Carrie**

Tiffany smiled, "Oh, that's so romantic."

Jason nodded with a child-like grin plastered to his rotting flesh. Tiffany smiled as she pulled out her purse and dug through it's contents. Jason stood watching her scrambling through her purse.

"Ah, ha!" She cheered happily, pulling out an item of mystery.

Jason turned his head sideways, silently praying that Carrie would love him more after the makeover.

"Are you ready for your makeover-I mean _monsterover_?" She asked with a wicked smile.

Jason nodded. Tiffany smiled as she took the mystery item (which was a wet-wipe) and started scrubbing his mask clean. She began grinding her teeth as she put all her strength into trying to clean the years of neglect and dirt that had tortured the surface of the mask.

"This isn't going to work! I'm gonna have to take it off of you and just bleach it or something!" She whined.

Jason jumped up as she began reaching her hand out to remove the mask. He shook his head and clutch his mask as he bended over.

"Oh, sweety. Please just take off the mask." Tiffany asked in her soft and sweet tone.

He shakily pulled out his notepad and wrote some stuff down. Shakily, he handed her the note, it read: **I'm ugly**

Tiffany looked like she could burst into tears. She inched towards him and held out her hand carefully around his shoulders. He flinched away, but she continued to reach out until she half-embraced him.

"Sweetface," She said calmly. "Your looks don't matter, Carrie loves you now, and will love you no matter what. I don't care what you look like. I'm married to a doll, who's face his falling apart."

Jason couldn't help but smile slightly. He took the words that she spoke and wrapped them around himself, deep in his mind. He nodded as he made his way back to the chair and sat down. Tiffany looked awkwardly at the mask. As if reading Tiffany's mind, he pealed the mask from his face.

He immediatly looked away from her, and blindly handed the mask to her. She hesitatally took it, not even focusing on the mask, but trying to see his face. (She wasn't trying to be nosey, she just wanted to understand.)

"Jason?" She asked softly, focusing on the mask in her hands. "You're not the only one who wears a mask. We all do, you may not see it, but it's there. We all hide."

Jason turned around slowly to face Tiffany. She didn't gasp, she didn't stare she just smiled.

"Good! Now, how about we find new clothes while we leave this mask to soak?" She asked as she began rumaging through the drawers for bleach and a container.

He nodded, feeling almost naked without his mask. She smiled once again, pulling out out some supplies. She quickly poured some dish soap into the container and placed the mask in the soapy water.

"There! That should losen up some dirt!" She smiled.

She turned around to have Jason hand her another note, **What do i cover my face with?**

Tiffany quickly scurried around the room, finally she found a large potato-bag that was being used to hold game peices. She dumped the peices onto the ground carelessly and ripped to eye-holes into the bag.

Jason gave a sideways stare at the bag, but took it to be polite. He pulled it over his head and adjusted the holes to his eyes.

"ah, you look wonderful! Ready to shop 'til you drop?" She asked tugging at his hand.

Jason shook his head. He really did not want to 'shop til he dropped.'

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine." She giggled, making Jason obey her wishes and follow her pull.

'Oh, boy.' was the first though as she pulled him towards the small stores inside the hotel.

"Oh, maybe you can have a romantic date by the pool! No, wait, i heard that the creature from some lagoon has made the whole pool look like a swamp! Can you believe some peo-_things_? I mean, like i feel bad for those mermaids! They had to stay in the kiddie pool until their rooms were filtered!" Tiffany rambled.

"Oh, and i saw those fishy-rooms in the brocher! They look so weird, they are completly filled with water! And they have waterproof beds and everything! This hotel is amazing!" She finally stopped babbling to take a deep breath and to pull Jason into the first store.

They stumbled into the store, Jason looked helplessly at the up-to-date clothes on the racks. They even had a mask section, which made Jason wander off to see want they had to offer. new masks.

"Hey, what's your favourite ssscary movie?" The customer slirred. "Heha, just kiddinggg."

Jason didn't turn to look at the man, he just continued to look through the masks. As if ignoring the fact that Jason wasn't interested in talking, the figure jumped in front of Jason and held out his hand.

"My name's Billy." Said the customer.

Billy wore a black-dress-like-thing that had sleeves that were tattered and he wore a mask that reminded Jason of a painting. He couldn't remember the name of the painting, but he was almost positive that's what the mask looked like.

Jason nodded his head. (He does that a lot doesn't he?) He quickly jotted down his name and handed it to the masked cutomer. The man practically squeled with excitment.

"Jason?! Sssweet!" He sqeaked with an eerie tone that was in-human. "Wait, what are ya doin' in the masks? I love the hockey-mask thing you had going on."

Jason sighed as he turned around to find Tiffany. He wandered back in the last place he saw her.

"Okay! See you laterrrr!" Billy called from a distance.

'_Fans'_ Jason thought to himself.

"Jason? Where have you been?" Tiffany shrieked.

Once again Jason shrugged. Tiffany sighed, but quickly grew happy when she pulled out clothes from behind her back. She held a large tuxedo in one hand and matching pants in the other. She smiled wickedly.

"Go try them on." She demanded in a soft tone as she handed him the clothes.

Jason growled slightly with frustration, but took the clothes from her hands and huffed as he wandered over to the changeroom. In a matter of minutes he came out wearing the tuxedo and pants.

"Wow, you clean up nice, Jason." Tiffany giggled, pretending to take pictures of him.

His cheeks felt hot, just thinking of Carrie's reaction to his new clothes. They both knew that he was only going to only wear the outfit once, but they both walked over to the cashier after Jason had changed back into his regular clothes.

"Hi! Your total comes to $5549.99."

"What? That's crazy!" Tiffany gasped. "What a rip-off!"

"Ma'am, if you can't afford the clothes, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The woman at the desk said sternly.

"I can afford it! I just can't believe it!" Tiffany complained.

"Look, I'm going to have to ask you to le-" The woman started to yell but fell short of breath when she noticed Jason pulling out his bloody machete.

Jason pulled the machete out warningly above his head. The girl giggled nervously and turned back to Tiffany.

"You have a good day ma'am. I'd be happy to pay for it." The woman explained nervously.

"Yes. Thank you." Tiffany replied, snatching the clothes out of the woman's hands. "Come on, Jason. You can put your machete down."

Jason obeyed and they both calmly walked out of the store, well, acually Jason only walked out calmly, Tiffany sasheyed like the awesome and respected woman she was. She didn't care who whispered about her, Chucky did, but not her.

"Let's get something to eat." She said softly. Then she cringed when she added, "I even heard they got human meat on the menu!"

**Thanks for reading. I'm kind of second-guessing about doing this story, because nobody seems to review this...So i really want to know if this story is worth continuing!**


	5. Chapter 5: A dinner surprise

"Yes, I'll have the manwhich, actually, um, a salad with it, no, who am i kidding? I will have three orders of fries, a bloody milkshake and a coke. Diet, I'm trying to watch my figure." Jeepers ordered as the waitress rushed to scribble down the entire order.

"Okay, and for the manwhich, would you like fingers or toes as the meat?" She asked casually.

"Um, may i have both in it?" He asked still looking through the menu.

"Of course sweetie." The waitress replied batting her eyelashes.

Chucky leaned over towards Freddy and whispered, "Note to self: Don't invite Jeepers out to eat, he may end up eating you while waiting."

Freddy burst out laughing, spraying the gulp of beer he snuck into the resteraunt out onto the table. Freddy covered his mouth and laughed continuously.

"What's wrong with him?" Carrie whispered to Jason, who shrugged.

Freddy wiped the extra saliva and beer that dribbled down his chin and spoke up, "Jason, you look good. You're not wearing those rags anymore? Right?"

Carrie smiled at the outfit that he was wearing and looped her arm through his. Jason looked down at Carrie who had rested her head on his shoulder. She too wore a newer outfit. She wore a long black dress that clung to her tightly.

"I like it, you look handsome." Carrie admired, smiling up at Jason with sparkling eyes. "Hey, did you wash your mask?"

Jason pointed across the table to Tiffany who nodded and answered, "Yes, we scrubbed it clean this morning."

"I must say, you did an exellent job with this one." Carrie replied smiling at the new look of Jason.

Tiffany nodded a thanks and stood up and bowed. Soon, the waitress came back with all a load of plates.

"Alright, who ordered the fruit salad?" The waitress asked.

Tiffany raised her hand and politly took the plate.

"The kids chicken tenders?" She asked looking around the table.

Freddy pointed to Chucky. Chucky looked unamused and rejected the plate.

"Oh, i ordered the chicken tenders." Said Carrie softly.

The waitress then gave the biggest order to Jeepers without question and continued handing the meals out. Chucky ordered a double cheese burger, Jason got a large order of fries (because he couldn't fit any other food under his mask,) Freddy got pizza (ironic, isn't it?) Micheal got a large order of fries for the same reason as Jason, Esther shared/stole some of Micheal's fries and Christine got a tank-full of gas.

"How's your toes?" Freddy chuckled in Jeepers direction.

Between bites of food, Jeepers mananged to reply, "It's...really...good...and...toey..."

Freddy cringed as he picked up another slice of pizza.

"Careful now, what did your cousin ever do to you?" Chucky joked, refering to the slice of pizza.

"I was burned! I do not look like a slice of pizza!" Freddy growled.

The whole table looked away from his gaze, trying not to be rude. They all muttered 'oh, of course not.' or 'No way...heha?'

"You all suck, you know that?" Freddy grumbled.

Carrie, who began to feel uncomfortable, reached to take a sip of her drink. Only to see a peice of paper sticking out the straw.

"Wha?" She said under her breath.

She pulled the small peice of paper out and unrolled it. It was a small note that read in small letters: **Carrie?**

When she looked slightly confused she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Jason kneeling down on the floor and pulling out something. She gasped as he held out a small box.

"Oh. My. God." Tiffany gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth as she watched Jason.

Jason opened the box, in it was another note that read: **Will you marry me?**

Carrie looked like she was about to cry out happily. She nodded her head so quick, her hair bounced in front of her face. Jason took the note out, revealing a ring that had a large diamond placed on it.

"Woah, he beat my record on fastest marriage." Chucky whispered to Freddy, who almost ruined the moment by laughing, but held it in.

"Oh, that's so romantic." Tiffany gushed.

"Indeed." Jeepers agreed, taking another chunk out of his manwhich.

Carrie ignored the babbling of everyone and let Jason place the ring on her finger. She smiled wildly up at Jason then at the ring, then back at Jason. She jumped up from her seat and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Yes." She whispered, she then started to talk louder. "Yes! Yes!"

"It's beautiful." Tiffany said, hugging Carrie and congratulating her.

As if on que, Glen and Glenda ran over to the table, they had been in the candystore.

"What's going on?" Glenda whispered to her dad.

"Mushy-gushy-Jason just proposed...You wouldn't be interested." He answered.

Glenda shrugged and nodded her head in agreement, meaning _'Yeah, I'm not really interested.'_

"Congrats!" Glen said cheerily, shaking Carrie and Jason's hand.

Glenda rolled her eyes before heading back to the small candyshop. Glen quickly followed behind.

Christine honked her horn happily, then turned the radio on to sing:

_Congratulations _  
_And jubilations_  
_I want the world to know I'm happy as can be_  
_I want the world to know_  
_I'm happy as can be _

The group giggled and clapped at the car's wonderful feeling of happiness. Random strangers even clapped and congratulated the happy couple.

**A few weeks later...**

"Is the cake here yet?" Carrie asked worriedly, as Tiffany helped her into her gown.

"Yes, it's ready to go." Tiffany replied softly.

"What about the food?"

"That's ready too."

"And the dessert?"

"Yes."

"Is Jason ready yet?"

"I don't know, but the boys are helping him out."

"Oh, no."

"It's going to be alright you just have to re-Oh my goodness! You look gorgeous!"

**The boys room...**

"No! That goes on his foot!" Yelled one of them.

"Noway! Does this look like a sock, Krueger!?" Asked one that sounded like Chucky.

"Well, what does it look like? A hat?" Freddy asked sarcastically.

"No! It looks like a cuff! You know why? Because it is one!"

"Grahhh! Idiots! I am surrounded by idiots!" Yelled out one of them, whoch was probably Jeepers. "It's a cuff, Krueger."

"Told you!" Chucky spat.

"Oh, whatever, Barbie!" Freddy sneered.

"PizzaFace!" Chucky shot back.

"Shush! Both of you! You're giving Jason a headache, are you happy!" Jeepers yelled.

The two rolled their eyes, their gaze landed on Jason, who had been rubbing his temples in frustration and of course his headache. Silence fell, but didn't last long.

"See what you did?" One of them asked.

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned, and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding and a surprise

"Are you ready?" Tiffany asked Carrie in a sweet tone.

"No. Not really." Carrie answered, looking faint.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Tiffany chuckled, giving a confident smile.

Carrie nodded her head and took a deep breath. Her heart slowed down slightly, but still felt as if it were ready to explode out of her chest any minute. Tiffany gave one last smile and then headed off.

'Who's gonna walk me down the isle?!' Carrie asked herself worriedly. She ment to yell to Tiffany and ask, but nothing came out. She couldn't even bring her voice as high as a whisper. Again, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Are you chickening out now?" Asked Freddy who was just passing by.

"N-no." Carrie managed to answer. "I-i just don't have anyone to walk me down th-the isle..." Her voice trailed off, and she began to cry.

"Um, no. Please don't cry. Oh, god...Stop. It's okay..." Freddy said awkwardly as he aproached the soon-to-be-bride.

He hadn't delt with stuff like this. He wasn't that kind of guy. Yeah, sometimes he would smile, but this? No, never. Carrie coninued to sob.

"Okay, your makeup will get ruined. Um, tell you what, I'll walk you down the isle. Okay?" Freddy finally said, making her stop sobbing right away.

She looked up, her makeup smudged around her eyes. Freddy did his best not to cringe, he even managed to give a slight smile. Lucky devil!

"R-really?" She asked, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Uh, sure..." He said unsurly. "I'll just get Tiffany to help fix you back up. Okay?"

Carrie nodded her head slowly and continued to wipe her tears. She felt slightly better, but what would everyone think of Freddy walking her down the isle. I'm mean he is just so...so, well, FREDDY!

"Hey, sweetface." Tiffany said softly, as she slowly walked over to Carrie. "Let me just..." Tiffany voice trailed off asfocusedon fixing Carrie's makeup.

"Th-thank you, Tiffany." Stammered Carrie, wiping away one last tear, being carful not to mess with the new makeup.

"Brand new! Like a doll!" Tiffany chuckled at her own joke. "Don't you agree, Krueger?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess, i mean...Yeah, bride-y i guess..." His voice trailed off when she turned around to reveal her new makeup. "Wow, Jason is a lucky beast."

Carrie smiled and looked down at the floor with slight embaressment at the amount of attention that was given to her today. But who wouldn't? She looked like a bride out of one of those magazines.

**Back with the boys...**

"Where the heck did Krueger go?" Chucky asked, obviously irritated.

Both Jason and Micheal shrugged.

"I really don't understand why you guys don't talk. Like yeah, maybe Jason's throat and lungs are being eaten by worms and maggots, _no offense, big guy_, but Micheal? What's your deal?"

Micheal obviously didn't answer, (big surprise, right?)

"Oh, the silent treatment? That's great..." Chucky mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, just shut up! I've eaten people who scream less then you talk." Jeepers spoke up, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Imma find the human torch." Chucky grumbled, waddling out of the room.

Jason was having his own worries, but he couldn't handle other people blurting out their own. As if reading Jason's mind Jeepers spoke up, "Don't worry, things will come together. Now, let's get you into your tux."

**Back with the girls...**

"I still think she should have pigtails...With pink-no, black ribbons!" Esther explained, twirling Carrie's hair in her fingers.

"No. It's fine, but thank you Esther." Carrie told her politly.

"Suit yourself." Esther replied with a shrug.

"Okay, ready Freddy?" Tiffany asked, focused on anything but arguing (but how could she leave out humor?)

"Haven't heard that one before..." Mumbled Freddy.

Freddy then linked arms with Carrie and Tiffany and Esther scurried away to where they were supposed to be. Both Carrie and him took a deep breath and let it out as the doors swung open in front of them. Music played in the background as they slowly made their way down the isle.

There at the top of the isle (Or really they just rented out the lobby for twenty-four hours.) was Jason, under the cleaned mask he was smiling wildly. 'She looks so gorgeous.' was all that could pound in his head.

'He looks so handsome.' Was echoing in Carrie's head.

Carrie bit her lip as she walked up beside Jason, she gave a quick nod over at Freddy and he walked away and stood beside Chucky.

"So that's where you were." Chucky said smiling like a child. "Are you one of the girls now?"

"No, but if you don't shut up, you'll be a part of the barbie collection." Freddy whispered back warningly.

"Shut up, extra-crispy." Chucky whispered/yelled back.

Tiffany leaned out of the line of bride's maids to stare warningly at the two mischief-makers. The two immedientally stoped bickering and straightened their posture to keep from looking at the other.

"Now the vows." Said the prie-well, he wasn't an actual priest, he was the manager of the building.

The manager motioned for Jason to speak first, well, we all know how that turned out. Actually to everyone's surprise Jason pulled out a long row of sticky-notes that were stuck together. He handed them to the prie-manager, who happily read them.

**"Carrie, you are diferent from other girls, i don't have the urge to slice you open with my machete, i would rather hold your hand..."**

The whole crowd (except Freddy and Chucky) all 'awed' at that cute quote.

**"I don't want to stab you, I'd rather kiss you." **The manager read off the paper and quickly continued. "**And I don't want to strangle you, I'd rather kiss you every day."**

The manager then finally finished reading the last sentence, **"And I don't want to kill you, I'd rather spend the rest of my days with you. I promise always be there, even if that means I'm in your heart."**

"That's a lot of days, he never just dies. I know from experience." Freddy whispered to Chucky with a shudder.

"Awe." Tiffany squeaked through the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

Carrie was now crying too. She was unable to speak a word. She couldn't even say her vows. She just whispered that she would skip them. The manager nodded and continued to say whatever they say, then the rings were brought to them. They were brought by two twins that looked totally creepy, they both wore matching blue outfits and had brown hair.

After the rings were put on, they finally heard what the had been waiting for, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jason leaned down and allowed Carrie to kiss the bottom of the mask, where his mouth would of been. She giggled, then lifted up the mask slightly and kissed his real lips.

The crowd had mixed emotions, some were crying, cheering, laughing, or just plain smiling. But all were happy. Even Freddy and Chucky were cheering them on, I mean they weren'y acting mature, but it's better then the fake snoring they did when the manager began to tell speeches.

"Let's put the music on!" Hollered Freddy.

As soon as he finished, music blasted through the room, everyone began to dance. The music varied. Sometimes it would be country, then it would change to rock and roll. Everyone was arguing over what played, but Jason and Carrie _Voorhees _didn't care. They danced long and hard until their feet felt like they had been bruised.

Finally meals were being handed out, giving Jason and Carrie time to relax. They munched down, and listened to speeches. Some were serious and heartfelt and some were drunken and stupid, *Cough* Freddy *Cough*

"I-I wanna make a t-toast...hehe toast..." Slurred Freddy, standing up from his seat, looking wobbly. "Or am I making a speech? Are they the same?"

"Oh, dear lord..." Murmered Tiffany as she watched in horror.

"I wanna say how much I...Hate weddings! Hehe, just kiddiiiing! But, I mean, you guysss just met, isn't that funny. I mean like twenty-four hours, and then BAM, you were ingaged!" Freddy announced, snapping his fingers drunkingly, with his eyes barely open. "Rush, rush, rush."

His voice trailed off, and then he began to climb onto the table. "What's the rush...?"

Then his mood began to change almost every second, he began to sob and layed across the table, then he began laughing, then a second later sobbing again...

"You know whaaaaat? I'm proud. And this one's for you two." He stood up and chugged a bottle of wine.

In less then three seonds, he passed out, leaving him crashing onto the table with full force and shattering the glass. He layed there for a good ten minutes, before awaking. Drool dribbled down his chin and conneted to the shattered glass as he got up.

"Um, interesting speech man." Chucky snickered.

"Speech? I don't remember a speech..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

The crowd of people surounded him in amusement. They were quite shocked on how fast he had sobbered up. They all stood still and silent.

"Can I help you?" Freddy asked, competely unamused.

"Actually, you look like you need help." Spoke out somebody from the crowd.

"Shut up! Now what happened?" Freddy shot.

"Did anybody get that on video?" Tiffany chuckled.

"I did!" Yelled Chucky, pulling out his iPhone.

He happily slid his fingers across the screen to find this video that everyone was chattering about. A with one snort and giggle he passed the phone to Freddy. He pressed the play button and watched.

_"I-I wanna make a t-toast...hehe, toast...Or am I making a speech? Are they the same? isn't that funny. I mean like twenty-four hours, and then BAM, you were ingaged!"_

Freddy's eyes grew wide at the horror of the video, looking up he saw many sets of eyes watching his expression. He then continued to watch.

_"Rush, rush, rush. What's the rush...?"_

Freddy's mouth dropped open as he saw himself start to sob uncontrolably and then laugh in the next minute.

_"You know whaaaaat? I'm proud. And this one's for you two." _

After watching his little 'scene' he threw te phone he back at Chucky and grumbled something. Chucky laughed insanly as he watched the video over and over again.

"Hehe!" He giggled.

Freddy snarled before snatching the phone and throwing onto the ground, making the screen shatter. He smiled in victory at the shattered glass. But Chucky was still smiling...

"Already sent it to everybody on my contact list." Chucky anounced.

Freddy grumbled and stomped away in defeat. When Esther burst into the lobby from outside. Her pigstails had been torn out, she was breathing heavily and her flats looked worned out.

"Their...out...there!" She gasped. "Outside...Trying to...get in!"

"Who?" Asked Jeepers and Tiffany in unision.

"Our victems..." She panted.

The crowd gasped as her words echoed off the tall walls. The people/creatures all began to remember the victems of their torture, their hero to their villians if you will.

"Lock the doors and windows!" Carrie ordered Micheal and Esther. "You two, baracade the doors and windows when they have been locked." She ordered Jeepers and Freddy.

Strangers began to help with the locked doors and windows. Rushing around like bugs they finally waited in the middle of the room huddled together, waiting and listening.

"We need weapons, if they get in." Chucky whispered to the crowd. "We don't even know if they are inside already."

"Do you really think they are inside already?" Asked one person.

"They very well could be." Jeepers replied logically.

Jason clenched his matchete and waited silently for any noise. The crowd started to rustle, trying to find any object that could be used as a weapon. Some grabbed peices of the shattered table, others already were armed.

**To be continued...Hope you liked it! I'll be typing another chapter tonight, so keep your eyes open and review...And I really do meant it when i say 'review' so thanks...**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise guests

The group of at least one-hundred creatures cowarded in groups, listening for the occasional _ thuds_ on the baracaded door, as if a thunderstorm was released on that door alone.

Shame and embaressment flashed in all their eyes, they avoided eye contact with everyone, looking at the floor in shame as if it would ease away the thoughts.

"What are we doing?" Chucky asked, standing up. "They are our victims, not the other way around! I say we open those doors and kick butt!"

"That's your great master plan? Just let them burst in and kill us in revenge, eh?" Freddy asked, folding his arms across his chest.

The crowd murmered all their opinions agredwith one another or disagreed. The babbling continued until the banging on the doors imediatly seized, and they forced themselves to turn their attention to the silence.

The doors stopped shaking, and the silence grew intimidating. Just as hucky's lips seperated to speak once again, screams were heard on the outside of the building. With the screeches of pain was happy growls and gurgles. The groups began to inch towards the doors, but ended up retreating when people crashed through, pushing back the objects that were used to baracade the doors.

Screams of pain came crahing in, humans dancing crazily as...as creatures pulled at hair, legs, arms and faces. They were short, frightning creatures, scaly and seemed to enjoy the mayhem.

"Gremlins...Gotta love them little things..." Chuckled Freddy as he watched in amusment.

The monsters/creatures joined the battle happily, feeling more and more joyful as they fought their old enemies.

"Well, well, well, Freddy Krueger." Said a smug voice from behind Freddy.

Freddy clenhed his jaw before turning around and putting on his best fake smile. "Nancy...It's never really a pleasure." He greeted her, narrowing his eyes on hers.

"Sweet dreams." She told him, swinging a bat that she had hidden behind her back and hit him dead in the forehead.

He collapsed to the ground, but quickly recovered and rubbed his forehead. Giving her a low growl, he snatched the bat from her grasp and whispered back to her. "Oh, I'll be sure to see you in your dreams." She gasped in surprise as she went to run but was hit in the back of the head and was out like a light.

"I try to go on one stinkin' vacation! One! And this is what happins..." Chucky mutteed under his breath.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a fmilar voice call out to him. "Chucky!" He spun around to face an old enemy, Andy Barcley. "Andy."

"Oh, this is gonna feel good." Andy muttered taking out a hammer.

"Heha, I don't think so!" Chucky cackled, sliding past Andy's legs, slicing his ankle.

The battle between all of them were inturupted when chains swept into the room, wrapping everyone in the room up tightly. The small group of slashers all sighed, they knew exactly who had burst into the room.

"Pinhead." Jeepers greeted the pin-faced figure happily.

The figure smirked slightly, but didn't answer. Or release his grip.

"As much as I do love the pain, it burdens me to see my old friends fighting." He spoke calmly as he swifting walked around the room.

"Okay, we get it, you are big and bad. Now let us go." The doll pleaded, squirming around to free himself.

"Your pleads do not lack humour, Charles." The demon replied smirking.

"Eh, I go by 'Chucky'!" The possessed doll yelled with anger.

"Hmm." The pinned-face demon barely replied as he swept through the lobby, examining the faces of the guests and the victims. "Continue."

The chains were released and everybody scrambled to get up and continue with their battle as the demons watched in amusement.

"Their suffering, it brings pleasure." Angelique stated flatly, not taking her peircing gaze off the small war.

"It bores me," Pinhead frowned, but quickly changed his expression as he launched hooked chains in every direction. "Ah, much better."

"Ooow! Watch where you're throwing those, you over-grown porcipine!" Yelled Chucky, off in the distance.

"Hahaha! Eh, thanks for the laugh, Pinhead!" Yelled Freddy, laughing at Chucky, who was trying to pull out a hooked chain from his hand. "What! Oow! I just thanked you!" Freddy yelled in agony as a hooked chain peirced his leg.

"Look who's laughing now, Crispyboy!" Chucky cackled, pulling the chain from his hand.

"Hm, yes. This is rather 'fun'." Pinhead chuckled slightly.

"Is that human over there, is that Kirsty?" Asked the female cenobite.

Pinhead whipped his head in the same direction as the other cenobite, glaring at a human who was gripping a bat, and staring back.

"Yes, it seems she has come." Pinhead stated, but he sounded out of character as if something threw him off.

"Should we return home?" Asked Angelique, who didn't look a tad bit intimidating.

"No, that will not be necessary. Chatterer, get rid of her." Pinhead ordered.

"Chich! Chich! Chich! Chich!" Chattered the cenobite.

Chatterer chased after Kirsty...

**A few hours later...**

"Wow..." Chucky managed to gasp, collapsing to the floor, out of breath.

"Yeah, I-I didn't know they could be that strong..." Freddy agreed, out of breath as well.

"And bloodthirsty..." Chucky added, straightening his back against a wall.

"Fangirls are scary, man." Freddy gulped, putting his old hat back on his head, the hat itself was torn off his head many times, got spalattered with blood of teenage grils that fought over it, and had a little bit of Freddy's blood on it when he tried to get it back.

"Those other people were kinda scary too." Chucky chimed in, trying to forget the dreadful memories of the screaming fangirls.

"In all the centuries that I tortured, I've never seen...seen..." Pinhead searched for his words, but got lost in the memories. "I-I think they pulled ot some of my pins...?" He finally said, feeling utterally defeated.

"This reminds me of my-my prom." Shuttered Carrie, sliding against the wall before sitting.

"Mine too." Chucky said with disgust.

They all turned their heads to see Chucky slowly shaking his head at the memories of highschool. They had been bruised, scratched, stabbed and in some cases, kissed. So they all felt they needed to laugh.

"Well, i say, this is a uh, excellent hotel." Pinhead said awkwardly, trying to bring an end to the silence.

"Erm, yeah."

"Sure."

"I guess."

"Yes, well, it would be a spended idea to stay the night..." Pinhead continued to babble. "I-I even think there is a wing that your actually allowed to live in..."

"Pinhead?" Asked Chucky.

"And the weather today is amazing-acording to you humans-so maybe we should go outside...We could play 'kill that human who looks like' or we could just sit around-"

"Pinhead?"

"It is indeed an-an exceptional day..."

"PINHEAD!"

Pinhead shot his head up and faced the worried looking faces of his friends. He sighed heavily, examining each of the faces that had been staring at him. He began fidgeting his fingers in a distraction from their gazes.

"Pinhead? Is there something you need to tell us?" Tiffany asked softly, trying not to laugh or sound amused, (like some people were. *Cough* Freddy, Chucky and Jeepers. *cough* I know right?! Jeepers is starting to act like them!)

"Uh, yes there is something that has bean burdening me..." He answered, adjusting himself to stand up straight.

"Weeeeell?" Asked the eager doll.

"Well, Charl-" He began but was shot a dirty look from the doll. "Chucky...I have a girlfriend."

Everybodies jaws dropped open to the point where Pinhead began to get scared. He looked frightened, making Tiffany snap out of her trace and began to comfort him. The other cenobites were right there watching along with the rest in interest.

"Oh, that's-that's uh, great." She said with an odd smile. "For how long?"

"Uh, a whole year now." He answered uncomfortably.

"Pin..HEAD! You got a girl!" Freddy exlaimed happily, patting him on the back. "Wait, what girl?"

"Uh, Nickoletta..." He answered smiling slightly as Nickoletta walked into his arms.

Everybody gasped as they heard her name, nobody would have guessed they would be a couple, even the other cenobites looked at eachother in shock and utter surprise. Nickoletta smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Oh, and another thing," Pinhead stated, clearing his throat, but he was interupted by his _girlfriend_.

He tilted his head so she could whisper easily into his ear, she mumbled something, then he nodded his head in agreement. She nodded back before draping her hand around his waist.

"I'm uh, pregnant!" She started off whispering, but was too excited to hold it in.

"Wah? How many secrets were you keeping from us!" Freddy practically yelled.

"Uh, there is more." Pinhead kind of replied.

"Oh." Everyone mumbled as they waited eagerly.

"It's...the baby...Well...It's..." She started but she couldn't find the right words.

"Twins." The female cenobite and Pinhead both said in unision.

"Twins! How wonderful! The can play with my little twins!" Tiffany exlaimed happily, walking towards Nikoletta to congratulate her.

"Hmm, indeed. We are curently unaware of what the gender is, but we are ertinally hoping for girls." Nickoletta said with a warm smile.

"I thought we were hoping for boys..." Pinhead practically pleaded.

"_WE_ were certainly not hoping for boys." She hissed a warning.

"Yes, dear." He squeaked.

"So, uh, how far along are you?" Asked Tiffany, trying to lead them away from arguing.

"Seven months and twenty-one days." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you look so small though! You barely have a bump." Tiffany burst with confusion.

"Why thank you, Tiffany." Nickoletta said politly, rubbing her tiny baby bump. "I was just in the middle of torturing someone and I felt sick-very sick, i nearly vomited onto the helpless man, hehe. But I managed to hurry off in time."

Pinhead chuckled before adding, "Yes, managed to hurry off ontime and vomit on me." They both giggled at the memory.

"Have you thought of any names?" Carrie spoke up.

Carrie was very frightened of the cenobites at first, but after the whole 'I'm-pregnant-and-i-couldnt-be-happier' moment the female cenobite had, the better Carrie felt around them.

"None come to mind. I hadn't really thought about it. I shall start tonight." Nickoletta replied.

The female cenobite turned to a table to get a piece of paper and pen to start writing down names but immedietly stopped to scream out in pain. She clenched her stomach hard, almost as if trying to claw at her stomach. She screamed out in agony again, this time louder, her vains became more vivid in her face. Pinhead bolted to her rescue, letting her lean on him and making sure she was comfortable.

"Pinhead? I-I think they want to come out now..." She managed to squeal between the screams.

"Uh, yes. It would seem so." Pinhead replied with a gulp.

Within seconds someone from the crowd pushed through, claiming he was a doctor. He about to touch the cenobite's stomach, but was startled when his wrist was grabbed roughly.

"If you hurt her in any way, I will mke your death legandary." Pinhead warned, with his black eyes full of hatred and care.

Pinhead released his grip and left the man to do his job, Pinhead watched carefully, he obviously wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Hey, we can take her behind the lobby counter, she doesn't need a crowd." Carrie said to the doctor and Pinhead.

Pinhead carefully picked her up and placed her behind the privacy of the counter, where screams echoed, making everyone scared and startled.

**A half an hour later...**

The shreiking seized and was replaced by tiny wails. They were rather soothing to hear how healthy they sounded.

"Somebody find us some towels!" Hollored the doctor, from behind the counter.

Jason quickly tore two table clothes from some glass tabled and rushed over, handing the two blankets over, and closing his eyes, so he wouldn't see more than he needed to. (He's such a good boy.)

"Thank you, Jason." Pinhead said, refering to him closing his eyes.

Jason nodded, then returned to his wife, who stood patiently waiting to see the new little ones.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Was heard from behind the counter.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! So tell me your thoughts, thanks guys! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Girls bite!

"Oh! What is it now?!" Chucky yelled out, face-palming. "With the amount of surprises, if she grew squid arms, it wouldn't surprise me."

Freddy chuckled a bit, but was trying to hold in the amount of worry that was poking to get out. I mean, the dude never liked kids, let alone the birth of them! He shuttered, hearing the blood-chilling scream. Which he usually liked, but not this time, not when he wasn't the person causing the screaming, not when a baby-ERM-babies were causing the pain.

"They...they...they..." The doctor stuttered

"They-they WHAT!?" Asked the irritated Freddy in a mocking voice.

"They-they are triplets!" He cried out.

"It just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Chucky whispered to Freddy, who nodded slowly, looking faint.

"Oh, how adorable! Boys or girls!?" Asked Carrie, clapping her hands happily.

The doctor stood up from behind the counter, revealing bloodied hands. Pinhead stood up too, only looking fainter and looked paler than usual. He wobbled, placing both hands onto the counter to keep his balance.

"A boy," The doctor began.

"And two girls." Pinhead finished shakily.

"We must see!" Yelled someone out of the crowd.

"Yeah, I wanna those chubby faces!" Cried out another.

Pinhead took a deep breath, bending down and picking up a small bundled blanket. He smiled down at the small little bundle, adjusting the blanket to see more. He looked back up at the crowd and carefully turned the lump of blanket around to face the crowd of creatures.

"Aw!" They all cried out, hearts melting.

Pinhead smiled proudly, cuddling the baby close to his chest. Carefully, the female cenobite stood up, strangly looking strong, but the bags under her eyes cleary showed how weak she was feeling. In both arms she held two bundles.

**Later that day...**

After all the strangers returned to their rooms or left, the small group of slashers stayed and greeted the three new beings. All showing their softside. (Even if it didn't really seem like their softside.)

"Look at that cutie-wootie. With your little toesies and your itty-bitty hands all looking adorable!" Carrie spoke in baby-talk, eyes wide with excitment.

"Yeah, I guess the little guys-erm, and girls are cute, in a way." Chucky said, cocking his head and smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Charl-Chucky." Pinhead replied, switching the little bundle to his other arm.

"Going soft on me, Chuckster?" Asked Freddy smirking.

"What? The kids are kinda cute! I mean look at 'em." Chucky reasoned, his face feeling slightly warm in embaressment.

Freddy went to argue, but got a quick glimpse of one of the kids. His face suddenly softened. They were flippin' cute! The boy, had a grid-like markings, but only on his cheeks. He had his mother's light-blue lips, he also was pale with his father's dark eyes.

The first baby girl, had one eye of her mothers and one eye like her fathers,a grid-like pattern on her shoulders and had her mothers sunken cheeks with the faint pale-blue.

And the last baby born, had eyes that were coloured the same like her sister had, she had blue lips like her siblings and had the same grid-like pattern on her shoulders like her sister, actually, they were exactly the same.

"Wow, it's like they are aliens that come from planet 'Cutie'!" Complimented Tiffany, with a wild smile as she rubbed the cheek of one of the twin girls. "Oh, but how will you tell them apart?"

The two cenobites turned to look at the two infants, they examined each baby carefully. Their eyes were warm, which was highly unusual.

"They are twins, in every way." Nickoletta stated.

While Pinhead and Nickoletta were arguing over names, the group of slashers quietly slipped out, the girls went shopping for some baby clothes, baby bottles, baby bibs, baby everything! Tiffany was already planning a baby shower, but right now they needed to buy stuff right away, babies cn't wait until a baby shower to be properly taken care of. So the girls were just buying stuff randomly.

"I got the little ones matching outfits!" Exlaimed Carrie, holding up two black silk dresses with a red waistband, and a black silk tuxedo with a red tie.

"I got some toys for them!" Esther happily said, holding up three teddybears. They wouldn't have been scary if they didn't have razarsharp-looking teeth and fake blood dripping down their chins.

But the two cenobites were very pleased with the deformed teddybears, so they smiled happily and took the odd looking stuffies. Carrie handed some more baby clothes over, along with Jason who gave them a portable crib. (Which was stolen from the store.)

And last, Tiffany took out three small boxes, she opened each one carefuly, revealing the mini jewlery. There were two small braclets and a small watch.

"The two same ones, you can carve their names in them, so you can tell them apart." She smiled, refering to the baby girl twins.

"What a wonderful idea, Tiffany." Pinhead replied, nodding his head in a proval.

"Indeed, thank you." The female cenobite agreed.

"Glad you like them. I got my two babies them for Christmas. They don't fit anymore." Tiffany sighed, "Remember that, kids do grow up fast."

The two cenobites nodded sadly, knowing that one day, there wouldn't be three baby cenobites, there would be three cenobite teenagers. Erg, teenagers, I bet they are the worst cenobite there is. All of them knew how teenagers were, heck, some of them _killed_ only teenagers, and there was always a reason to!

"May I?" Asked Esther politly.

Nickoletta nodded and handed one of her precious girls over into the arms of Esther, who happily smiled down at the girl. Esther rubbed the baby's cheek gently with her thumb.

"Oh, auntie Esther will love playing with your hair. Would you like that?" Esther asked the infant in baby talk, as she twirled the black peach-fuzz on her head.

The baby gurgled, in a reply of happiness. Esther chuckled a little, then turned to look back up at the worried-looking cenobites. They weren't worried about Esther hurting her, they were just being parents.

"Here." Esther said, handing the little cenobite over carefully into her mother's arms. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

The couple sighed, they had been arguing about this all day.

"I want one of the twins to be named, 'Demonica,' She stated, she went to speak again, but Pinhead interupted.

"Demon-ica? I thought you said, 'Demon-ique...I thought it sounded too much like 'Angelique'." He said, pointing to Angelique, who had just taken a bite of a McDonalds burger and had lettece sticking out of her mouth.

"Yettth, Ith woulth be upsethhhh." She tried to say, but food kept spewing out of her mouth.

"Well, Demonica it is." Pinhead agreed.

"Two more to go." Esther giggled.

"Hm, how about 'Mary'?" Pinhead asked.

"Mary? Really? That doesn't sound a bit scary." Chucky laughed cruelly.

"Hey, dude, don't joke about that name. I dated a girl named 'Mary' and believe me, she was scary." Freddy said, shuttering at the memory.

"Yes, well, I do believe it does not sound correct." Pinhead sighed, as he agreed with Chucky.

"Name her 'Esther.' I even named myself that." Esther told the couple with a smile.

They chuckled, it wasn't that tempting, but they had to pretend to think about it, it was the polite thing to do. Just as they were pretending to think about the name 'Esther' Pinhead burst out, "Demona!"

"I like it, it fits her." Nickoletta replied, smiling down at the small bundle in her arms.

"Okay, so we have Demonica, Demona, and what's his name?" Freddy asked pointed to the boy in Pinheads arms.

"I don't have any idea of a name." Stated Pinhead.

"Name him 'Freddy.' It's a nice name." Freddy suggested.

"No, name him 'Chucky'."

"No, 'Jeepers' is an excellent name."

Soon everyone began shouting names.

"SILENT!" Pinhead yelled, beforeing calming himself. "I would like to name our son something-erm _original."_

"Nice save." The female cenobite whispered into his ear with a chuckle.

"Hm, yes. It was rather clever, wasn't it?" He replied with a slight smirk.

"Hey! Chatter box!" Freddy yelled to the cenobite, Chatterer. "Keep chomping, and I'll make sure you'll be swallowing your own teeth! Can't you see I'm trying to do something!"

Chatterer stopped his chattering teeth with one last chomp, before tilting his head in curiousity at Freddy. He was reading some sort of book, a big book. The burnt demon gave a sideways glare at the cenobite, "What now?" He demanded.

The cenobite shrugged and looked away, waiting for Freddy to stop staring, then he examined the book in his crispy hands. It was a phone book.

"What do you got there?" Chucky asked, waddling over to his burnt friend.

"None of your buisness, Barbie." He replied, scanning through the numbers.

"Oh, i see. You're looking for a date." The possessed doll chuckled. "If you look under 'nuthouse' I'm sure those girls should be _crazy _for you!" Chucky taunted, going cross-eyed when he said 'crazy'.

Both Esther and Micheal shot a glare at the red-headed doll.

"No offense to you guys, of course." He added with a shrug of apology.

Esther crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the doll's comment, she turned to Micheal who sighed slightly. They both knew how it felt to be locked up in a 'nuthouse' as Chucky put it, but they weren't 'crazy crazy' they were just killers, heh 'just' killers.

"So tell me, what are you doing." Chucky asked Freddy, climbing onto the table to see Freddy face-to-face.

"Again, none of your buisness." The nightmare-maker grumbled.

The doll smiled wickedly, almost like a child who was told a deep deep DEEP secret. The doll rubbed his hands together, then slumped down on the table.

"So it IS a girl then!" Chucky declared excitedly. Then the doll began to mock him. "Oh, Fredrick, I love you! Hehe! Marry me!" The doll taunted him until his laughter consumed his words, and nobody could understand what he was saying.

"Charles, that is enough! If Fredrick is indeed looking for a girl-girl-" Pinhead started out sounding angry and serious, but his words began to crumble to small giggles, laughing along with Chucky, who was on his back laughing.

"Hey! You know what? All of you will be having some dreams tonight! And they ain't gonna be pleasent!" Freddy yelled, barely causing a dent in the laughter. "Whatever, I'm out!"

"Eh? What's up with him?" Asked a female voice.

The small crowd of demons, dolls, zombies and invincable humans whirled around to see a human-looking girl, maybe in her early twenties. She was pretty, she had curly black hair with the ends dyed blue, her eyeliner was thick with purple eyeshadow surounding it and her eyebrows were shaped perfectly. She seemed rather goth or close to it with the black pencil skirt, purple tanktop and knee high combat boots, but she seemed pretty girly, standing with one hand protectivly on her shoulder and her shy smile.

"Hi, I'm uh, Lunetta, but i go by 'Luna' now..." The girl said fidgeting.

"Hi, Luna, I'm Tiffany. Come join us." Tiffany said warmly, moving back to make room in the circle for her. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I uh, I'm different..." She shrugged, she then made eye contact with Jason, Jeepers, Micheal, Chucky, and the cenobites. "Apperently not as different as i thought i was..."

"I'm sure you'll fit in." Esther comforted, making her feel better.

"So uh, you two don't seem to fit in with them." Luna pointed out, refering to them as looking normal.

"I'm married to him." Sighed Tiffany.

"And she loves it!" Chucky added.

"I'm in my thirties. And we all kill people!" Esther announced happily.

"Well, I'll fit right in." The new girl stated with an evil smile.

"So then, what exactly are you?" Asked Jeepers dripping of confusion.

"Just watch." She answered with mischief.

She turned her back to the group, everyone stared in confusion as the girl began to growl, her growling turned to painful screams. Her shirt ripped open, her spine began to become more vivid as she continued to scream. Her fingers twitched, then one-by-one her nails grew into knife-like weapons, hair began to sprout through the rips in her clothing and a tail popped through her teared pencil skirt.

Her yelling and screaming stopped, she twirled around and faced the audience that all looked at her like she had three heads, (After all that, they wouldn't be too surprised if two heads popped out of her shoulders.) A long snout replaced her button nose and sniffed the air, her once small lips were curved into a scowl with sharp teeth darting out of her mouth.

"Whhhat do you think?" The creature asked in a grumbly voice.

The little group all gulped and began nervously giving compliments. Their wide eyes looked like they could pop out, and there mouthes were so far dropped that a brick would be easily shoved in, (Against their will, though.)

"You look fabulous." Mumbled one.

"Great, you've never looked better..."

"It really is a whole new look."

"It's-it's different, different-good."

**Okay, so TO BE CONTINUED...Anyways, i hope you liked it! I only own Luna! I thought there should be a werewolf character, so i ame up with Luna...OH! And i need evil baby names for Pinhead's baby boy! I've been working on this chapter for a few days now, so I'd love some reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9: Anger issues

"Werewolf?" Asked Freddy who had made his way back into the group. "What is it with this generation and Werewolves?"

"And vampires." Tiffany added, staring at Luna, not taking a moment to blink.

Ignoring Freddy and Tiffany's last comments, the young woman spoke up, licking her lips hungerily, "So, who's-erm i mean what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. But uh, I'd eat the doll first. He can't outrun you." Freddy chuckled nervously, stepping away from the group slightly, making Chucky more visable.

"Me?" Murmered Chucky nervously. "But I'm made of plastic! I probably don't even taste good!"

Luna nodded her head slightly in agreement, then turned back to Freddy. Her eyes flashed an animal-like yellow, then returned to it's original colour. Freddy gulped before practically whispering, "But he can't outrun you..."

"Can so!" Cried Chucky.

"Ah, shut up!" Freddy shot back at the doll, looking away from the hungry eyes of the girl for a split second.

"I bet that fire burned more than just skin, it probably fried your brain too!" The red-headed doll shot back again, folding his arms across his chest and giving a victory smile.

The doll looked up at Luna and added, "I hope you like your meat well done." The werewolf girl give a smirk and shrugged, while the group of slashers laughed and snickered at the joke.

"Eh, I don't taste good! I swear!" Freddy pleaded. "Hey, no! Get away! Stop! Ow! No biting! Bad-wolfy?"

Freddy continued screaming and pleading in terror as the she-wolf tried tearing him to shreds. Okay, okay, as much as the group found amusement just watching Freddy being chased. Not to mention the pleads, I mean how often do you see a horror icon screaming for help? Never, but someone had to step in, what a partypooper.

"Alright, alright. Stop this uneeded mayhem." Pinhead managed to say, but a smile crept on his face and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Nickoletta also was giggling, she swept gracefully over to the side of Pinhead. She had placed the babies into their brandnew cribs. They had even talked about living in the Horror Hotel. It would make it easier for family and friends visit, without having to die and be sentenced to see them.

Finally Freddy and Luna had stopped running, well, only Luna stopped, Freddy continued to run away. He hadn't even heard Pinhead. In his mind, girls were the only thing more feared than dying, mostly because they were the reason for dying...

"Fred?" Chucky asked, tilting his head as he watched his friend run around like hew was lit on fire...again.

"I got this." Jeepers answered Chucky with a wild smile, making his razor teeth visable.

The demon tensed as his wings shot out from his sides, they strightened, then in an instence they jolted and he shot up of the ground. He flew to the ceiling, then seized his wing moments, making him fall, he aimed at Freddy and before he hit the ground (or crushed Freddy) he flapped his wings and dung his claws into Freddy's sweater. He managed to shoot back up into the air, like Freddy was the weight of a feather.

Between the shreiks of Freddy, was the low growl that Jeepers grumbled happily, I mean, the dream demon was a real jerk, you can't blame Jeepers for enjoying his terror.

"Put me down!" Freddy demanded as he tried squirming from the Creeper's bird-like claws.

"Put you down? Alright, if that's what you want." Jeepers replied, in a voice that was too casual.

"Wait! No! I change my mind!" Freddy practically pleaded as the Creeper unlatched his claws from his sweater.

Freddy kicked his legs, flailed his arms and shouted like everyone was deaf. It didn't help him...or should i say they didn't help him. The group was too busy enjoying themselves, watching Freddy scream like a little girl, well, that was priceless. Actually, some strangers barely noticed the burnt dream demon landed on his butt with a loud 'thud' Some girls were in awe of Jeepers wings.

"Talk about the old saying, 'sweep a girl off her feet'." Giggled one creature, who had purple scaly skin.

"Oh, wow. Did you see those muscles?! It was liked he just wripped them off and body builder." Said another. (Talk about ironic, he probably ate a two body builders for all we know.)

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Whined Chucky, feeling out of place with all the fangirls drooling over Jeepers.

"Oh, shut up." Tiffany grumbled, before turning back to look in awe at the small crowd of girls that grouped below Jeepers. "I think it's nice that he has a chance to make lady friends."

"Yeah, well, can he go somewhere else with those zombies?" Chucky mumbled, before wandering off.

"Isn't anyone going to help me up?" Asked Freddy, who rubbed his head and grumbled as he noticed he was being ignored.

Luna glared down at him, she rolled her eyes then looked back up at Esther and Micheal. "Anyways, as i was saying..."

"Fine, nobody helps me up? You all will be having some nigtmares tonight, and don't expect me to go easy on you. I'm talking about chopping off eyelids, knives to the tongue..." The burnt demon grumbled to himself.

The group sighed and watched as the burnt demon wandered off, he mumbled to himself the whole way.

"Stay away from any barbiques!" Chucky cackled.

"Stay awake tonight, Barbie!" He yelled back.

"Wow, he's in a mood. Do dream demons have periods?" The red-headed doll asked.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "No, he's just an old grump."

"Hey, I think the hotel is really getting to. I think we need to get outside for a bit. Like camping." Esther suggested with her cute russian accent.

"I's a wonderful idea, Esther." Carrie replied kindly, laying a hand on Esther's shoulder.

"Oh, no! No way! Last time i went in the woods you know what happened to me? Do you!?" Chucky began to yell. He pointed to his face, making everyone stare at his scars.

"That face? Your ugly face happened?" Freddy asked, coming back from his little walk.

"Oh, whatever! Hey, what's up with your shirt?" Chucky asked, turning his attention to Freddy's sweater.

"What about my-" Frddy began to ask. "MY SWEATER!" He screached as he grabbed a handful of his sweater, looking down at the shreds in his hands.

Yes, both shoulders of the sweater had been torn, a singal claw stuck out from his left should. With Freddy panicking, the cloth began to tear even more after his gloves held on firmly.

"This is my favourite sweater!" He sniffed, taking a long breath before admitting, "It's my only sweater!"

"It's okay, bro." Chucky comforted. "I'll buy you a new one. And even get the one that has Christmas lights on it."

"I don't want another stinkin' sweater." Freddy pouted, crossing his arms. "You did this to my sweater!" Freddy acused Jeepers who had landed in the group. Freddy uncrossed his arms to lay his finger on Jeepers chest. "You!"

"Me?" Jeepers chukled, before staring down mennacingly at Freddy. "I wasn't the one running away from a girl, like it was the apocalipse. And don't ever touch me. Ever." He growled, shoving Freddy's bladed finger away.

"Look, you owe me-" Freddy began to press his finger into Jeepers chest again, but quickly tucked it in his fist and chukled nervously. "You owe me a new sweater."

"I owe you _nothing." _Jeepers snarled, showing off his sharp teeth. He sighed, his expression softened slightly. "Why don't you just sew it?"

"Sew it? Do I look like a girl to you?!" Freddy shouted, then paused before adding quickly, "Don't you dare answer that."

Chucky,who sat behind Freddy clamped his jaw shut, making his teeth make a clack-like noise. He really did have to bite his tongue, but that didn't stop others from chatting.

"What a sexist. Not all girls sew and not all men don't know how to." Muttered some.

"Why does he care about the sweater anyways? It doesn't seem to help him be very merry." Giggled another.

The whispering died away, leaving everyone silent and desperate to hear more of the argument. Some people...erm..._creatures _even made bets, I'm not going to say wlet's just who won, but well, I think someone paid someone to tip the scales slightly. *Cough* Freddy *Cough* Even if Jeepers still won.

Finally after throwing his hands up in defeat, Freddy grumbled to himself as he stormed off in a blaze of anger...(Hehe, get it? _Blaze...Because he was burnt_?! Nobody? Well, okay. :( Fine.)

"He needs some anger managment." Muttered Chucky, watching the burnt demon kick a trash-can but quickly jumped on the other foot as he cradled his bruising toes, while cursing and kicked the trash-can again, but this with his other foot and repeated the cycle.

"You know what always cools me down when i had a tough day?" Luna asked no one in particular, in an overly cheerful tone.

"I don't know, rolling in the dirt to get rid of the fleas?" Chucky snickered, only to have Tiffany elbow him in the ribs. "Ow! I was only playin'."

"I'm sorry." Tiffny apologized for Chucky's rudness. "Sometimes I really do believe his brain is made of plastic as well."

Overhearing the conversation, Freddy chuckled slightly, making Chucky ball his fists with anger and frustration. It was tough being a short guy, it's ten times worse when your made of plastic, it did help that he was married to a famous actress though.

"I wouldn't be talking, Krueger! Your brain is toast!" Chucky snarled, narrowing his eyes at the burnt slasher, who had somehow managed to hurt his hand as weradling as know cradling it.

"Anyways!" Yelled Luna, who continued to tell her point that had been interupted. She cleared her throat and began to talk in a more soothing voice. "Anyways, When I've been inside too long i like to go in the woods."

"Like in a forest?" Asked Jeepers, who seemed unimpressed.

"You know camping...Tents, s'mores, fishing, _hunting," _Luna began to drool at the last word but then quickly continued. "Swimming,-"

"Yeah! We know what it is...Just, we don't wanna go." Whined Freddy, who hung his head and growled.

"Why? Everybody loves camping!" Luna announed happily.

"No, not really..." Muttered someone.

"Campers are always so annoying..." Whispered another.

"My nails would be ruined by the end of the day...But the kids would have fun." Grumble someone who was obviously Tiffany.

"My dresses would get dirty. I just simply can't get my dresses dirty." Complained Esther in her charming accent.

Carrie looked over her shoulder and observe Jason and Micheal's answer...um...reaction? They both looked down at their girlfriends, Carrie really didn't mind going, but Esther seemed pretty stubern about not going, but Micheal and Jason were rather...well, they were best friends, i don't know how, since they can't fit too many secrets and conversations on one notepad, so it was tough to choose between their girlfriends comfort and their friendship.

Eventually, after an hour of passing notes back and forth between Esther and Micheal, they came to a reasonable deal, Micheal would buy double the dresses that Esther dirtied and take her out for dinner after the week was over...Okay, so it was more of a deal for Esther than for Micheal, but hey, ladies first, even for bribing.

**Three days later...**

"Okay, I got nine of my nighties, ten undies, four pairs of shoes, fourteen pairs of tights, six hair bows, three hats, seventeen dresses, some bandages..." Esther blushed as she quickly tucked the bandages in her suitcase. "...And my brush, my comb, my tooth brush, tooth paste, my notepad for talking to Micheal, oooh my hammer..." Esther grinned evilly as she tucked all the items in her bag. "Okay, the emergency bag is packed..."

"Geez, where are you moing?" Asked Freddy with sarcasm.

"It is better to have too much then not enough, Freddy." Esther replied, humming as shebegan to pack her snack bag.

"Hey! Is everyone ready to go!?" Called Jeepers from the bus.

**TO BE CONTINUED...Hope you liked this chapter! Took forever to do beause of school work! :c But review and tell me what you think! Gahhh, I want this story to be my longest! But i only got two reveiws, so it isn't looking good :( Byeeeee**


End file.
